Espace Temps
by Solveig5
Summary: Quelle que soit la vie qu'elles ont menée, voici des instants privilégiés volés au temps. Les moments étaient magiques et il fallait qu'on vous les racontent. Recueil d Os sur Minerva et Hermione. Yuri et rating M
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un projet que nous avons réalisé avec Duchaillu. Il s'agit en réalité d'un receuil d'os que nous avons écris, soit suite à un défi ou bien parce que l'inspiration était là. J'espère que le premier de notre série vous plaira.

On se retouve en bas,

Bonne lecture

* * *

Minerva découvre le Ski

* * *

- Mais comment arrives-tu à marcher avec ces choses ?

Hermione éclata de rire et se retourna vers Minerva. Cette dernière était à croquer dans sa combinaison verte et son bonnet à pompons. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil et portait tant bien que mal ses skis appuyés contre son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué, plante bien ton talon le reste suit sans problème.

Minerva s'exécuta, mettant tant bien que mal un pied devant l'autre. Voyant qu'elle y arrivait, Hermione reprit sa marche en direction de la station. Elle grimpa une petite côte puis se retourna pour aider son aînée.

- Donne-moi tes skis, dit-elle en se retournant.

Mais elle constata que l'écossaise n'était pas derrière elle.

- Minerva ?

- Ici, maugréa-t-elle un peu plus loin en tentant de se relever.

Hermione planta ses skis dans la neige et la rejoignit.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Je ne crois pas, Minerva s'assit dans la neige. Je n'ai pas vu la plaque de glace.

- Allez debout.

La brune l'aida à se relever et prit ses skis.

- Je crois que je vais avoir un bleu, dit-elle avec une mine déconfite en palpant sa fesse gauche.

Hermione rigola puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je te ferai un massage ce soir. Allez viens on va être en retard pour le cours.

- Le cours ?

- Oui, j'ai pris un cours pour que tu puisses apprendre les bases et ça me permettra de me remettre dans le bain, ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas montée sur des skis.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Hermione reprit ses skis au passage tandis que Minerva tenait les bâtons c'était plus facile pour elle d'avancer avec. Elles arrivèrent devant la station où quelques personnes attendaient pour les cours certainement. Il y avait parmi plusieurs professeurs reconnaissables à leur combinaison rouge et à leur badge « ESF ».

- Tu m'attends, dit Hermione, je vais voir qui est notre moniteur et acheter les forfaits.

- Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus de toute façon, ces chaussures me font un mal d'hippogriffe.

- C'est parce qu'elles sont un peu trop serrées.

La brune s'accroupit et desserra un peu les attaches. Aussitôt l'écossaise sentit la différence et soupira de soulagement.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire puis se dirigea vers le chalet.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une monitrice de ski.

- Bonjour, je suis Léa votre monitrice de ski pour aujourd'hui.

- Enchantée, Minerva.

- Très bien, c'est la première fois que vous faites du ski toutes les deux ?

- Seulement pour moi, Hermione en a déjà fait.

- Mais ça fait un moment, je vais vous suivre pour me remettre dans le bain tranquillement.

- D'accord. Venez avec moi on va marcher un peu puis on chaussera les skis.

Les deux femmes suivirent Léa jusqu'au départ du télésiège.

- Vous avez déjà fait du patin à glace ?

- Heu non, répondit Minerva qui savait à peu près ce que c'était.

- Et du roller ?

- Du quoi ?

- Non elle n'en a jamais fait, répondit Hermione.

- D'accord, on va monter sur les skis et je vais vous expliquer quelques bases, ensuite on prendra le télésiège.

S'exécutant, les deux femmes chaussèrent les skis. L'animagus manqua de tomber mais Hermione la retint. Léa passa ensuite une dizaine de minutes à expliquer comment avancer avec les skis ainsi que la technique du chasse neige.

- Parfait, le télésiège est un deux places Hermione, je vais monter avec Minerva pour l'aider à la descente.

- D'accord, on se retrouve en haut.

Les trois femmes se mirent dans la file, et attendirent leur tour.

- Vous avez juste à vous asseoir quand le télésiège arrivera, je m'occupe du reste. Gardez vos bâtons dans une seule main.

- Très bien.

Le télésiège arriva et Minerva s'assit. Elle fut cependant surprise quand celui-ci repartit et qu'elle sentit ses skis quitter le sol. Léa descendit la rambarde de protection et lui indiqua où mettre ses skis.

- Vous êtes anglaise n'est-ce pas ?

- D'origine écossaise. Mais je vis près de Londres, répondit Minerva, qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie.

- Vous avez un petit accent sur la fin de vos phrases. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

- Oui. J'ai toujours eu envie de venir et d'apprendre à skier, j'ai toujours trouvé ça magique.

- Et ça l'est, vous verrez.

L'arrivée apparut deux pilonnes plus loin.

- Pour descendre il suffit de vous mettre debout, le télésiège ne s'arrête pas mais mon collègue le fera ralentir pour vous. Laissez-vous porter par la descente. Mais je vous tiendrai, vous ne risquez pas de tomber.

L'écossaise acquiesça et se prépara mentalement.

L'arrivée se fit en douceur et Minerva réussit à descendre sans tomber. Elles allèrent se poster un peu plus loin attendant qu'Hermione arrive à son tour. La jeune femme descendit avec aisance sous le regard amoureux de l'animagus. Elle les rejoignit avec un grand sourire.

- Nous allons partir par-là, indiqua Léa en montrant une piste désignée comme verte, je vais vous apprendre à tourner, la piste n'est pratiquement pas en pente, vous ne risquez pas de prendre de la vitesse. Et si cela vous arrive, pensez au chasse neige.

- Je vous suis, dit Minerva à nouveau concentrée sur ses skis.

- Alors pour tourner, c'est très simple : flexion, planté du bâton, extension.

Léa démontra ce qu'elle venait de dire et invita Minerva à en faire de même. Cette dernière essaya et réussit plus ou moins son virage.

- Parfait, nous allons slalomer comme ça jusqu'en bas puis nous remonterons ça vous va ?

- Oui.

Hermione regarda sa compagne progresser en slalomant. Elle lui laissa prendre un peu d'avance sachant qu'elle la rattraperait rapidement. L'écossaise progressait doucement mais sûrement. Léa devant elle lui répétait sans cesse le mouvement.

- Flexion, planté du bâton, extension, flexion, planté du bâton, extension.

Minerva s'appliquait mais pour elle, le planté du bâton commençait à lui sortir par les yeux.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement en bas puis reprirent le télésiège.

- C'est très bien Minerva, vous vous en sortez très bien. On va prendre le tir-fesse maintenant pour monter un peu plus haut.

- Le tire-fesse ?

Léa désigna le remonteur mécanique.

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué vous verrez.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Hermione en descendant du télésiège.

- Le tire-fesse.

Les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers l'appareil et Minerva semblait intriguée.

- Vous mettez la perche entre vos jambes et gardez les skis bien parallèles. Ne vous asseyez pas sur la perche par contre.

- Heu d'accord...

- Je vais passer devant, dit Hermione, tu verras comment on fait.

Hermione passa devant, elle attrapa la perche et se laissa embarquer par la remontée mécanique.

- Allez à vous, dit Léa.

Minerva prit la perche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la mettre entre ses jambes que la perche s'envola.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et si vous tombez, lâchez la perche et mettez-vous sur le côté.

Acquiesçant, Minerva reprit une perche et cette fois réussit à partir avec. Malheureusement après trois mètres à peine, ses skis se croisèrent et elle tomba. La monitrice qui avait déchaussé les skis la rejoignit.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, mes skis se sont croisés.

- Ce n'est pas grave venez.

Elles retournèrent au départ et Minerva reprit une perche.

- La troisième sera la bonne, pensa-t-elle.

Et elle eut raison. Elle manqua de croiser les skis plusieurs fois sur la montée mais elle tint bon, concentrée sur ses skis. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas l'arrivée. Elle se sentit prendre de la vitesse dans la petite pente sans comprendre.

- Lâche la perche, hurla Hermione qui l'attendait en face de l'arrivée.

- Quoi ? Minerva releva la tête paniquée.

- Lâche la perche !

L'animagus obéit mais emportée par la vitesse, elle percuta de plein fouet Hermione et lui tomba dessus l'emportant dans sa chute.

- Il fallait le dire que tu voulais un câlin, la taquina la brune.

- Désolée, j'ai paniqué.

- Ce n'est rien, tu t'en sors très bien je trouve.

- Merci, heu...comment se relève-t-on ?

Leurs skis étaient entremêles et les deux femmes encore allongées dans la neige. Hermione l'embrassa.

- On va laisser notre super monitrice nous sortir de là, répondit la jeune femme en voyant arriver Léa.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais tellement concentrée que j'ai failli louper l'arrivée et j'ai foncé droit sur Hermione.

Léa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler bientôt suivit par Hermione puis Minerva. Elle déchaussa ses skis et fit de même avec ceux des deux femmes. Elles purent ainsi se relever et rechausser les skis.

- On va prendre cette piste, indiqua Léa, elle est un peu plus en pente que l'autre. Faites des virages pour limiter votre vitesse et penser à utiliser le chasse-neige.

- Je vous suis.

Les deux sorcières suivirent Léa dans la descente. Minerva s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle commençait à bien maîtriser les virages mais elle n'osait pas prendre beaucoup de vitesse. A un moment Hermione les dépassa pour prendre un peu de vitesse. Minerva s'arrêta et l'observa. La combinaison blanche de la jeune femme mettait son corps en valeur et le regard de l'animagus se posa sur les fesses de la brune. Cela la déconcentra tellement qu'elle chuta.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Léa qui se trouvait un peu plus bas.

- Heu...oui, j'ai été un peu déconcentrée, avoua-t-elle.

Le regard de la monitrice passa de Minerva à Hermione qui s'était arrêtée pour les attendre plus bas.

- Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que l'animagus rougissait.

- Désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous avez été déconcentrée, répondit Léa avec un clin d'œil. Vous arrivez à vous lever.

- Oui je crois.

Mettant ses skis perpendiculaires à la piste, l'écossaise s'aida de ses bâtons pour se remettre debout. Elles reprirent ensuite la descente et Hermione se joignit de nouveau à elles.

* * *

- Je suis vannée, dit Minerva en s'écroulant dans le fauteuil du chalet qu'elles occupaient.

- La journée t'a plu ? Demanda Hermione en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'animagus.

- Oui très ! En plus j'ai adoré te regarder descendre les pistes. Et cette combinaison te fait un cul d'enfer !

- Et bien madame la directrice, vous aurais-je déconcentré sur les pistes ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix sensuelle tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de l'écossaise.

- Peut-être un peu je l'avoue, répondit Minerva en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu es autant tombée ?

La brune afficha un air malicieux.

- Seulement la première fois, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

Hermione répondit au baiser et rapidement les mains se firent baladeuses. Cependant l'accès à leur peau était difficile car elles portaient toutes les deux leur combinaison de ski.

- Je te propose une douche bien chaude et après tu auras droit au massage que je t'ai promis ce matin.

- Tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas à tes massages.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et se glissèrent rapidement sous l'eau chaude. Minerva soupira de contentement en sentant l'eau brûlante venir délier ses muscles. Les mains savonneuses parcoururent les corps.

Minerva embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme sentant ses mains caresser son corps. Hermione vint se placer derrière l'animagus et lui savonna le dos avant de se coller à elle. Instinctivement, l'écossaise se colla un peu plus et renversa sa tête. Les mains de la brune passèrent sur son ventre tandis que sa bouche parcourait son cou. Les doigts parcoururent le ventre puis remontèrent vers la poitrine où ils titillèrent gentiment les mamelons qui se dressèrent sous la caresse.

L'animagus gémit et se cambra contre le corps de son amante. Les mains entamèrent une langoureuse descente et elle retint sa respiration. Hermione continua sa descente mais s'arrêta juste au-dessus du bas ventre. Les mains quittèrent le corps de l'écossaise et éteignirent l'eau. Minerva ouvrit les yeux surprise.

- Mais... Que fais-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas parlé d'une douche crapuleuse mon cœur.

- Attends tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça et de t'en aller !

- La preuve que si, répliqua la brune taquine en lui prenant les mains, mais je pensais plutôt t'emmener vers le massage que je t'ai promis.

Minerva fit une petite moue mais se laissa emmener vers la chambre elle savait exactement comme se finissait les massages de la brune !

Elles enfilèrent chacune un peignoir et Hermione les mena à la chambre à coucher. La jeune femme ouvrit le lit.

- Si madame veut bien s'installer, dit-elle en débarrassant l'animagus de son peignoir.

L'écossaise s'exécuta non sans l'embrasser auparavant et s'allongea dans le lit sur le ventre. Hermione attrapa l'huile de massage sur la table de chevet et s'assit à califourchon sur les fesses de Minerva. Elle délia son peignoir pour plus de liberté de mouvement mais ne le retira pas.

Minerva sourit en sentant Hermione prendre position. Elle adorait sentir le poids de la jeune femme sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les mains se poser sur son dos et se laissa bercer par la caresse bienfaitrice. Ses mains, posées le long de son corps vinrent caresser les genoux de la brune.

Hermione massa l'intégralité du dos. Commençant par les épaules, elle descendit sur les omoplates puis sur les côtes pour remonter ensuite tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. L'animagus gémit de contentement. La brune quitta le dos et descendit pour masser les jambes. Ses mains allaient et venaient le long des mollets, des genoux et des cuisses de Minerva. L'écossaise se mordit la lèvre en sentant les mains de la jeune femme remonter à l'intérieur de ces dernières. Une douce chaleur envahit son bas ventre c'est toujours à ce moment-là que ça dérapait.

La brune remonta ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses puis passa sur l'extérieur avant d'atteindre l'endroit si désiré. Ses mains passèrent sur les fesses de l'écossaise.

- Tu avais raison.

- A quel propos ? Demanda Minerva après quelques secondes.

- Tu as un bleu.

Hermione passa doucement sa main dessus mais l'animagus ne ressentait aucune douleur. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre puis ajouta malicieusement.

- Est-ce que j'ai droit à un bisou magique ?

La jeune femme sourit puis s'exécuta. Elle embrassa doucement la fesse puis remonta doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale en une nuée de baiser. Elle termina sa course sur la clavicule, laissa courir sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille et vient suçoter le lobe de l'oreille. Minerva gémit longuement puis se retourna. Elle vint chercher ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent. Ses mains dénudèrent les épaules d'Hermione et terminèrent dans son dos.

Renversant les positions, Minerva fondit dans le cou de la brune. Les mains parcoururent les corps, les corps frissonnèrent, les frissons secouèrent leur bas-ventre, leur bas-ventre s'enflammèrent, les flammes atteignirent leur poitrine, leurs poitrines se caressèrent, les caresses s'accentuèrent, le plaisir augmenta et l'orgasme les faucha.

Épuisées, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre repues de caresses.

* * *

- Rappelle-moi ce que je fais là ?

- Tu es venue découvrir les joies du ski mon ange !

Minerva évalua d'un air septique la pente raide qui descendait à quelques mètres de là. Les deux femmes étaient montées un peu plus haut que la veille et Minerva n'avait pas voulu reprendre de cours, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise après les premières descentes.

- Dis-moi qu'il y a une autre piste pour moi ? La supplia du regard l'écossaise.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, il y a une verte juste là, lui indiqua Hermione.

L'animagus se sentit soulagée, elle ne voyait pas du tout descendre cette piste rouge autrement que sur les fesses.

- Ça te dérange si je descends par celle-là ? On peut se retrouver en bas au tire-fesse.

- Vas-y, éclate-toi !

Hermione l'embrassa puis se rapprocha de la pente. Elle se retourna vers sa compagne avant de se lancer.

- Ne te laisse pas trop distraire, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- File !

Minerva sourit, elle aimait ce côté enfantin qu'avait Hermione. Elle s'approcha de la pente à son tour et observa la jeune femme skier avec aisance. Elle se dirigea vers sa propre piste et commença tranquillement sa descente. Elle réussissait presque parfaitement ses virages et n'utilisait presque plus le chasse-neige. Par moment même elle se laissait aller à prendre un peu de vitesse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, Hermione était déjà là. Elle avait déchaussé les skis et marchait pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

- Ça a été ?

- Très bien, je ne suis même pas tombée.

- Génial ! On refait une montée ?

- Je vais plutôt aller reposer mes jambes devant un bon thé chaud mais vas-y toi, amuse-toi, profite !

- Sûre ?

- Oui, tu adores ça, éclate-toi !

- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Je ne bougerai pas.

Minerva embrassa tendrement la brune puis déchaussa ses skis pendant qu'Hermione rechaussait les siens. Elle se dirigea vers le café et s'installa sur la terrasse face aux pistes. Elle commanda un thé puis observa les skieurs progresser sur les trois pistes qui se rejoignaient devant le café.

Hermione effectua plusieurs descentes puis vint retrouver l'animagus une heure plus tard sur la terrasse.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin d'un massage. Par moment la pente était sacrément raide.

- S'il se termine comme celui d'hier je te masse tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard empli de désir de l'écossaise.

- On redescend ? Les pistes ferment dans une heure, ça nous laisse le temps de descendre tranquillement, demanda Hermione pour reprendre contenance.

- C'est parti.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en bas des pistes peu de temps avant la fermeture de la station. Elles déchaussèrent les skis et les rangèrent dans un local prévu à cet effet.

- Tu as encore un peu d'énergie ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais t'emmener faire quelque chose.

- Je te suis.

La jeune femme rentra à nouveau dans le local puis ressortit avec un immense couvercle de poubelle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu verras, viens !

Minerva prit la main que lui tendait la brune et lui emboîta le pas. Elles grimpèrent une petite côte et l'animagus comprit quand elle vit Hermione poser le couvercle par terre.

- Tu veux faire de la luge ?

Hermione acquiesça puis fit signe à Minerva de s'installer. La jeune femme prit ensuite place derrière elle. Bien installée, l'écossaise entre ses jambes, la brune commença à les pousser.

- Prête ?

- Pas tellement, répondit Minerva en s'accrochant aux jambes de la jeune femme alors qu'elles commençaient à prendre de la vitesse.

La luge prit de plus en plus de vitesse et les deux femmes arrivèrent sur un tremplin qu'elles n'avaient pas vu à la montée. Elles décollèrent sur plusieurs mètres et atterrirent dans un tas de poudreuse.

Hermione rigolait en se relevant, elle s'arrêta cependant lorsque qu'elle remarqua que Minerva ne bougeait pas.

- Mon ange ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de l'animagus.

L'interpellée ne bougea pas.

- Minerva ? Commença à s'inquiéter Hermione en arrivant près de l'écossaise.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne, elle la retourna sur le dos et la découvrit hilare.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Lui reprocha Hermione.

- Excuse-moi, répondit l'animagus avec un sourire qui prétendait le contraire.

Soudain avant qu'Hermione ne puisse faire un geste, Minerva la renversa sur le dos et lui envoya une belle boule de neige sur le visage avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Hé ! Tu vas me le payer ! Cria la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle prit le temps de faire quelques boules de réserve puis se lança à la poursuite de l'animagus. Elle la rattrapa assez facilement mais la sorcière était habile pour esquiver les boules que lui lançait sa compagne.

Néanmoins, elle ne put esquiver la jeune femme qui la plaqua littéralement au sol.

- Je me rends.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement, je me vengerai !

- J'y compte bien, répondit l'animagus en l'embrassant.

Elles se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de la station pour aller dîner.

* * *

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça la brune, je suis gelée.

- Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Minerva attendit que la jeune femme soit dans la salle de bain puis commença à préparer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle rejoignit ensuite Hermione sous la douche.

Elles en ressortirent une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard et Hermione se rendit dans la chambre. Cependant, elle s'arrêta dans le salon devant la nouvelle décoration. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, diffusant une chaleur agréable. Devant la cheminée, il y avait un énorme tapis de fourrure et une couette ne traînait pas loin. Sur la table, deux verres de vin les attendaient.

Minerva arriva derrière la brune et l'enlaça. Elle passa ses mains autour de son ventre et vint embrasser son cou.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire dans un cadre comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

Ses mains défirent les pans du peignoir tandis qu'Hermione rejetait la tête en arrière, lui dégageant plus de surface à embrasser. La brune se retourna et captura les lèvres de l'animagus. Sans rompre le baiser, elle la dirigea sur la couverture devant la cheminée et l'allongea.

Les deux femmes n'eurent pas besoin du feu de cheminée pour entretenir leur flamme jusqu'à l'aube où elles furent rattrapées par le sommeil.

* * *

Bon alors ce premier Os, est-il à votre goût ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Nous avons dans l'idée d'en publier un tous les premiers du mois.

A ce week end pour la suite de Renascor et des Lacs de Norvège.

Sol et Duch


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Alors qui dit premier du mois, dit aussi Os du mois. Nous vous laissons apprécier cette visite du Poudlard Express._

* * *

**_Toget eventyr_**

En plein cœur de Londres, dans la gare de King Cross, Hermione accompagnait sa fille pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Traversant le mur pour atteindre le quai de la voie 9 3/4, elles remarquèrent bien vite que Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Parvati les attendaient.

- Tiens, salut Hermione. Dit la rouquine en venant faire la bise à la brune avant de se pencher vers sa filleule. Salut Alexia, prête pour ta première année à Poudlard ?

- Ouais, mais c'est pas comme si c'était tout nouveau.

La rousse lui sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de la gamine avant de de prendre part à la conversation entre Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- Minerva n'est pas avec toi ? demanda le brun.

- Non, elle devait rester tout préparer à Poudlard pour accueillir les élèves.

- Donc cette année, c'est toi qui te colle la surveillance du train ! rétorqua le roux.

- Voilà, t'as tout compris.

La réflexion les fit sourire. Après avoir fait de nombreuses recherches et découvert la potion contre la lycanthropie, Hermione travaillait désormais comme professeur de Potion à Poudlard depuis cinq ans. Son métier la passionnait et il était plus facile d'avoir sa femme à ses côtés depuis qu'elle travaillait au château.

Le train siffla l'annonce de départ et Alexia, James, Albus-Severus et Neha prirent leurs valises pour monter à bord. Embrassant leur famille une dernière fois, ils écoutèrent les recommandations de la rousse.

- Vous faites bien attention à vous, on se revoit aux vacances d'automne. James, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ton frère et tes cousines.

Les embrassant une dernière fois, elle les laissa monter dans le train suivi d'Hermione. La brune les accompagna jusqu'à leur compartiment et les aida avec leurs valises.

- Maman ? demanda Alex.

- Oui ma chérie. Répondit Hermione.

- Je suis obligée de dormir dans le dortoir avec tout le monde ? Je veux dire, j'ai mon lit à la maison et puis comme ça je serais avec vous et Guillaume.

Hermione regarda sa fille avec bienveillance. Ses yeux noisette ressemblaient beaucoup aux siens mais ses longs cheveux noir et sa posture fine et droite était inévitablement de Minerva.

- Tu auras ton lit dans ton dortoir, avec tout ce qu'il te faut pour bien travailler. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu dois être traitée comme tous les autres élèves même si tu es la fille de la directrice et surtout pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais quand les vacances arriveront, on ira tous les quatre au manoir passer les vacances. Et puis, Guillaume viendra manger quelques fois avec nous dans la grande salle. Ça te va ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Alexia acquiesça et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Même si elle se savait entourée, elle n'ignorait pas l'exigence que cela demandait d'être la fille de Minerva et Hermione McGonagall.

- Je vais te laisser rejoindre les autres. Quand vous arriverez, tonton Neville sera là pour vous accueillir. Je vais aller surveiller le train, on se voit ce soir.

Alexia finit par entrer dans le compartiment où l'attendaient ses cousins et sa cousine. Hermione fit volte-face et s'engagea dans le couloir central. Surveillant les environs, elle s'assurait qu'aucun élève n'enfreignait le règlement. Arrivée en tête de rame, elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, ladite personne l'attrapa par les hanches pour se coller contre elle.

- Tu ne devais pas rester au château pour l'arrivée des élèves ? Demanda Hermione qui avait reconnu le parfum de sa femme.

- Si… sûrement. Répondit Minerva en laissant traîner les lèvres sur le cou de la brune. Mais je suis persuadée que le professeur Londubat s'en sortira très bien tout seul.

- Quand es-tu arrivée ? demanda Hermione en se laissant aller aux caresses.

- Je suis arrivée avec le train. J'avais envie de te faire la surprise.

- C'est très gentil ça.

Se retournant, Hermione captura les lèvres de la directrice dans un baiser tendre.

- Alexia sera contente de te voir. Viens on va…

- Je ne crois pas non ! Minerva attira sa femme plus près d'elle encore. Je suis venue pour distraire ton voyage. Je trouve que depuis que Guillaume est rentré à l'école pour jeunes sorciers, tu es soucieuse.

- Disons qu'il n'est pas facile… admet le. Il a tout ton caractère.

- Je plaide coupable… répondit la directrice dans un sourire. Mais là, maintenant, j'ai très envie de détendre la maman de notre adorable petit diablotin. Dit-elle en initiant un baiser langoureux.

- Chérie, on pourrait nous voir.

Répondant au commentaire de sa femme par un sourire, l'animagus, ouvrit la porte du fond de la rame.

- Tu veux qu'on aille batifoler avec le conducteur ?

- Mais non, la locomotive se conduit toute seule. Viens.

- Mais, et les élèves ? Rétorqua Hermione.

- Laisse les préfets gérer, ils sont là pour ça.

Surprise, Hermione était abasourdie par le changement d'attitude de sa femme elle si sérieuse d'habitude. Cependant, voyant le regard amoureux qu'elle lui lançait, elle céda et les deux femmes rejoignirent la cabine de conduite du train.

Fermant la porte magiquement, Minerva reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle embrassa sa femme avec amour et colla leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Approfondissant le baiser, elle passa ses mains langoureusement sur les hanches puis les fesses de la brune.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour depuis ce matin. Dit la directrice en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de la brune

Le commentaire la fit gémir et elle s'abandonna totalement aux caresses. Délicatement, Minerva déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise et embrassa chaque partie du corps qu'elle découvrait. Une fois complètement ouverte, elle poussa délicatement Hermione pour qu'elle se retrouve collée au tableau de bord.

La lumière du jour reflétait dans la pièce et les rayons se reflétaient sur la peau de la brune. Amoureusement, l'animagus fit glisser ses mains sur les abdos dessinés. Après les deux grossesses, Hermione s'était remise au sport et le résultat était plus qu'appréciateur. Le haut de son corps était finement musclé et sa poitrine plus ferme. Arrivant au soutien-gorge, Minerva glissa une main dans le dos de sa femme et avec dextérité détacha l'attache du premier coup. Ses lèvres glissèrent alors jusqu'aux seins maintenant découverts et elle les embrassa, les titilla et les lécha.

Hermione ne boudait pas son plaisir sa femme avait vraiment les mains expertes. Cambrée sur le pupitre de conduite, elle ressentait les vibrations du train en marche. Cela la stimulait et plus sa femme se faisait précise dans ses caresses, plus elle tremblait d'anticipation.

Alors que les lèvres de Minerva s'attaquèrent au ventre, ses mains défirent le bouton du pantalon. Faisant glisser le vêtement sur les jambes, la directrice souleva sa femme pour l'asseoir complètement sur la table de commande. Le dos collé aux vitres froides et la chaleur du corps de Minerva tout contre le sien faisait ressentir à Hermione un plaisir inconnu.

Autour d'elles, le paysage défilait à vive allure et la vitesse du train donnait cette impression de faire l'amour hors du temps. Hermione gémissait aux attentions de sa femme. Les mains de l'animagus caressaient sa poitrine tandis qu'elle descendait toujours plus bas vers le dernier sous-vêtement. Un string rouge sang barrait encore la route aux envies des deux femmes saisissant les rebords avec les dents, Minerva le fit glisser lentement.

La fenêtre de la cabine était ouverte et ainsi exposée, Hermione sentait chaque coup de vent sur sa moiteur découverte. Les frissons qui la parcoururent furent bientôt complétés par des gémissements plus forts les uns que les autres. Minerva était remontée et s'affairait désormais à lui procurer du plaisir avec la langue. Suçant le clitoris gonflé, elle sentait que sa femme était au bord de l'extase cette dernière maintenant la tête de l'animagus entre ses cuisses.

Entre les assauts de sa femme et les vibrations du train, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour être fauchée par un terrible orgasme. Minerva lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de se redresser pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Qu'elle était belle ainsi soumise au plaisir, ne voulant pas laisser l'orgasme retomber, elle déplaça sa main sur le sexe de la brune avant de la pénétrer. Les hanches suivirent le va-et-vient imposé et quasi instantanément, un second orgasme parcourut le corps d'Hermione.

Doucement, Minerva l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules et sur les lèvres. Attirant sa femme à elle, elle conjura une couverture et les fit glisser sur le sol de la cabine. N'ayant plus aucune force, Hermione ne résista pas à l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Elle n'avait pas la force de rendre la pareille à sa femme mais elle lui donnerait le change ce soir dans leur lit conjugal.

Recouvertes d'un plaid, elles s'endormirent enlacées amoureusement et ne se réveillèrent que lorsque le train entama sa décélération de fin de voyage. Se rhabillant correctement, elles sortirent de la cabine pour rejoindre leur fille. Arrivée au compartiment, elles furent étonnées par l'effervescence qu'il y régnait.

- Maman, je t'ai cherché partout, t'étais où ?

- Ba heu… ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Répondit Hermione en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Quoi, t'es pas au courant… On sait pas pourquoi mais la radio du train s'est mise en marche et on a entendu… commença Rose en rougissant.

- C'est comme les films que papa regarde quand maman est pas là, répliqua Albus-Séverus.

Comprenant à quoi les enfants faisaient référence, les deux femmes devinrent rouge pivoine.

- On va aller voir. Répliqua la directrice en prenant la main de sa femme pour la tirer vers la cabine de conduite qu'elles avaient quittée un peu plus tôt.

Une fois sur place, elles ne purent constater que l'évidence, le voyant du micro d'annonce était allumé.

* * *

Je trouve que cet Os réchauffe par ce premier novembre ! Surtout qu'il pleut dehors.

J'espère que ça vous a plu... ou fait rire. En tout cas, avec Duch, nous apprécions beaucoup les reviews alors n'hésitez pas.

Au mois prochain

Duch et Sol


End file.
